1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printer-control apparatus and method. Particularly, this invention relates to printer-control apparatus and method that achieve PF (paper-feed) measurements to measure motor currents in accordance with the load on a motor at a constant-speed driving operation and calculate the average of the motor currents at several occasions in addition to at the time of printer power-on, for precise paper-feed control even at a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action. The present invention also relates to a storage medium storing a program for executing the printer-control method.
2. Related Background Art
PF (paper-feed) measurements are known for printer-control apparatus and methods in which motor currents are measured in accordance with the load on a motor at a constant-speed driving operation and the average of the motor currents is calculated at the time of printer power-on, for precise paper-feed control even at a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action.
For regular-type printers, an acceleration control under an open-loop control is performed on starting of motor for paper feeding and thereafter a constant-speed control is performed under a PID control switched from the open-loop control when the motor speed approaches a speed within the constant-speed control range.
Under the PID control, the integrals of motor currents I are accumulated and the magnitude of load on a motor is always measured for motor-current control in accordance with the load magnitude with which the motor currents I have a proportional relation. Variation in motor current I due to disturbances, etc., under the PID control will not affect the precise control because of motor-current adjustments using accumulated integrals of motor currents I.
On the contrary, under the open-loop control, accumulation of the integrals of motor currents I will not be performed, and hence motor-current adjustments cannot be applied in case of variation in motor current I due to disturbances, etc. Motor-current errors will thus often occur during the open-loop control just after the motor start-up, causing imprecise control.
The open-loop control is switched to the PID control before the completion of paper-feed operation for a large paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action. A precise paper-positioning is thus relatively easily achieved with motor-current adjustments using accumulated integrals of motor currents I in case of errors in motor current.
Contrary to this, the open-loop control almost dominates the paper-feed operation for a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action. A precise paper-positioning will not be achieved due to short time and distance for this paper-feed operation and the motor-current adjustments using accumulated integrals of motor currents I being impossible in case of errors in motor current.
Therefore, the known PF measurements are performed whenever a printer is turned on such that motor currents are measured beforehand in accordance with the load on a motor at a constant-speed PF-motor driving operation and the average of the motor currents is calculated using the integrals of motor currents for indirect measurements of the load on paper feeding.
In detail, the known PF measurements are performed such that motor currents are measured for a paper-feeding operation carried out when a printer is turned on and the integrals of motor currents are accumulated in calculation of average motor current for indirect measurements of the load on a paper-feeding mechanism. Measurements of the load on a paper-feeding mechanism may not always require printing papers set therein. The calculated average motor current is stored in a memory installed in a printer. Pre-stored in the memory is an offset value of a motor current converted from the load on the paper-feeding mechanism that is a printing paper set therein. The calculated average motor current and the offset value may be stored in different memories.
The average motor current obtained through the PF measurements will be applied to a subsequent paper-feed operation at a small paper-feed amount in one paper-feeding action, with no PID control. Average motor currents obtained through the PF measurements carried out with a printing paper set in the paper-feeding mechanism are available with no offset values. On the contrary, average motor currents obtained through the PF measurements carried out with no printing papers set in the paper-feed mechanism require offset values. Accordingly, a precise paper-positioning with an accurate paper-feeding control is achieved even at a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action.
The known PF measurements will be performed whenever a printer is turned on due to variation in load on a paper-feeding mechanism caused by several factors. For example, the load on a paper-feeding mechanism of each printer when shipped from factories will relatively be large but small when the paper-feeding mechanism works smoothly after several uses. In addition, a low environmental temperature will cause a large load on driving whereas a high environmental temperature will cause a small load on driving. Other factors for variation in load on driving are, for example, the amount of lubricant and its condition used for a paper-feeding mechanism and abrasion conditions for rotary shafts incorporated in the mechanism. The maximum degree of variation in load on driving could reach two times the minimum degree.
Therefore, the known PF measurements are performed whenever a printer is turned on, for a precise paper-feed control using the most suitable average motor current calculated per measurement.
The known PF measurements, however, have the following drawbacks due to the fact that the measurements are carried out only when a printer is turned on.
Printers have been used widely and many of them are installed in offices and convenience stores, etc., as network printers that operate for 24 hours or a long period of time.
Application of the known PF measurements available only at the time of power on to these printers thus cause long use of an average motor-current value once calculated to paper-feed control.
The load on a paper-feeding mechanism and the corresponding motor current will, however, vary due to several factors as discussed. This variation causes a large difference between an average motor current to be applied to a paper-feeding mechanism and a motor current in accordance with an actual load on driving, thus lowering accuracy of paper-feed control.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide printer-control apparatus and method that achieve PF measurements at the time of printer power-on and also other occasions for precise control to a paper-feed motor for driving a paper-feeding mechanism of a printer to be used in variety of environments even at a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action.
According to the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving in accordance with detection of specific statuses in addition to printer power-on.
According to the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the step of generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving in accordance with detection of specific statuses in addition to printer power-on.
In the above configuration of the printer-control apparatus and method of the present invention, the PF-measurements may include calculation of an average motor-current value for the paper-feed motor.
The present invention achieves PF measurements at the time of printer power-on and also other occasions with measurements and calculation of average motor currents in accordance with the motor load at a constant-speed driving, with average motor-current updating. These feature offer a precise control of a paper-feed motor for driving a paper-feeding mechanism even at a small paper-feeding amount in one paper-feeding action for printers to be used in several environments, for example, use for 24 hours or a long period of time.
The detection of statuses may include detection of ink-cartridge replacements or detection of the replacements of a rolled printing paper.
According to the first configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
an ink-cartridge replacement detector to detect replacements of an ink-cartridge;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the second configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
a roll-paper replacement detector to detect replacements of a rolled printing paper;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the roll-paper replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the third configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
a power-on detector to detect printer power-on;
an ink-cartridge replacement detector to detect replacements of an ink-cartridge;
a roll-paper replacement detector to detect replacements of a roll printing paper;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of printer power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, and the detection of the nipping status and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the fourth configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
an ink-cartridge replacement detector to detect replacements of an ink-cartridge;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the fifth configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
a roll-paper replacement detector to detect replacements of a roll printing paper;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the roll-paper replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the sixth configuration of the printer-control apparatus of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control apparatus comprising:
a power-on detector to detect printer power-on;
an ink-cartridge replacement detector to detect replacements of an ink-cartridge;
a roll-paper replacement detector to detect replacements of a roll printing paper;
a release detector, responsive to the detection of power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, to determine whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
a printing-paper detector, responsive to the detection of power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, to determine whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
a PF-measurement generator/executor for generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of power on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, and the detection of the nipping status and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
a memory to store accumulated integral values of the motor current calculated through the PF measurements and the average motor current also calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the first configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting replacements of an ink-cartridge;
in response to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the second configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting replacements of a roll printing paper;
in response to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the roll-paper replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the third configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting printer power-on, replacements of an ink-cartridge or replacements of a roll printing paper;
in response to the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, and the detection of the nipping status and the determination that no printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the fourth configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting replacements of an ink-cartridge;
in response to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the ink-cartridge replacements, the detection of the nipping stattus, and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the fifth configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting replacements of a roll printing paper;
in response to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of the roll-paper replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of the roll-paper replacements, the detection of the nipping status, and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
According to the sixth configuration of the printer-control method of the present invention, there is provided with a printer-control method comprising the steps of:
detecting printer power-on, replacements of an ink-cartridge or replacements of a roll printing paper;
in response to the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, determining whether a paper-feeding mechanism is in a nipping status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness within a specific range or in a release status for paper-feeding for printing papers with thickness out of the specific range;
in response to the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, determining whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism;
generating and executing an operation for PF-measurements to measure a motor current in accordance with load on paper feeding while a paper-feed motor is running at a constant-speed driving and calculate an average motor current in accordance with the detection of printer power-on, ink-cartridge replacement or roll-paper replacements, and the detection of the nipping status and the determination as to whether any printing paper has been set in the paper-feeding mechanism; and
storing the average motor current calculated through the PF measurements for updating.
A storage medium according to the present invention stores a computer program for executing any of the printer-control methods of the present invention on a computer system.